


‘Scimmie’ innamorate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Preveggente generale [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su Toma e Bardack.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 74. “Cosa guardi?”, “Guardo te”.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVQ7sKedqlM; E. Ysaÿe - Sonata No. 3 for solo violin "Ballade".Toma/Bardack.





	‘Scimmie’ innamorate

‘Scimmie’ innamorate

“Cosa guardi?” domandò Bardack. Era steso sul ramo, le braccia incrociate sotto il petto muscoloso, e la coda che ondeggiava dietro di lui. Fissava Toma in piedi sotto di lui, all’altezza delle radici.

“Guardo te” rispose l’altro saiyan. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e sorrise, i suoi occhi brillavano illuminati dalla luce dei due soli.

La luce rossa soffusa di uno dei due soli illuminava all’orizzonte, mentre l’altra stella rischiarava sopra di loro.

Bardack si lasciò cadere dal ramo e si appese ad esso con la coda, tenendo la testa verso il basso, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.

[102].


End file.
